


Apples. Apples Everywhere

by LazyBum26



Series: Apples and Geniuses(or is it Genii?) [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ApplesEverywhere, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Peter Parker - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony is a good dad, ironstrange fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBum26/pseuds/LazyBum26
Summary: Tony was losing his mind, he was sure of it. because how else could he explain where all these apples are coming from?!Where Stephen Strange tries to bond with Peter, Peter just wants his dad to be happy, and Tony just wants to know why there are apples everywhere in the tower.Completely disregards IW and Endgame.





	1. On the Bedside Table (and under the bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is LazyBum but just call me Jae.Trying my hand in writing multi-chaptered stories.
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome, and could really help me improve. this is un-betaed so sorry for any mistake
> 
> anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D

 

Tony was losing his mind, he was sure of it. For weeks now, it seems that wherever he looked, wherever he goes, there is always an apple sitting innocently on some surface. He’d seen one on the counter in the kitchen-which is not weird, really, one on the table in the living room-still not weird. No those places are obvious places to put food on. The weird places were on the sink inside the bathroom, another hanging on the wall by the stairs like some piece of artwork, and yet another on the dashboard of one his cars.

Seriously, it was creeping him out. He didn’t know if it was just one apple or several since they were all the same bright red apple with a single leaf on a short stem. He didn’t even know where they came from-he doesn’t eat that many apples!

Right now, he was staring at another apple perched innocently on his nightstand, right next to his phone. He was debating with himself, unsure if he should do something about the unexpected fruit or just go straight back to sleep. Feeling the man lying on the bed beside him, he realized it was no contest.

The billionaire was about to lay down when the figure moves, hands reaching out to wrap around his waist. “Good morning, Anthony.”

Tony sighed, a small contented smile on his lips. “Mornin’, Doctor. Thought I told you to call me Tony?”

“Hmm.” Was the only reply he got as he laid beside his lover/boyfriend.

The two men lied down on the bed, enjoying the few minutes of peace that blanketed them. Peace that was broken when an eight-year old boy came barreling in the room, jumping on the bed to reach the genius.

For a second, Tony panicked that the boy will see something inappropriate before he remembered that they just cuddled to sleep. Smiling softly at his son, Tony sat up and picked him up to sit him more comfortably on his lap.

“Peter, bambino, what did daddy tell you about coming to his room?” the billionaire asked.

“Knock first or ask JARVIS before I go inside.” The boy replied, pouting slightly at the reprimand.

“That’s right. So next time, you should do that before jumping on daddy. Ok, buddy?”

“Mmm!” Peter agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically. Tony smiled at the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come on, off you get. Wait for me in the kitchen and I’ll cook you some pancakes, k? oh, and say  hey to Stephen, he’ll be eating breakfast with us.”

Peter’s beaming smile at the mention of pancakes dropped as he heard what his dad said.

“…Stephen?” he mumbled, “you mean Mr. Doctor Strange?”

“Yup. He’ll be helping us cook pancakes, doesn’t that sound fun?” Tony asked, turning to smile at the quiet man beside him.

Stephen smiled at his lover, nodding at his question. “that does sound lovely, Anthony. I look forward to cooking breakfast with you and your son.”

“But that’s _our_ thing!” Peter protested. “ Me an’ you an’ Papa. Why’s mister doctor got to do it now?”

Tony felt a slight twinge in his chest at the mention of his ex, a frown set on his lips.

“Now, Peter, that’s not-“

“No!” the boy shouted. “you almost.. I don’t wanna-.. I want..” he stuttered before running off, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Peter, wait!” but the boy was already gone.”JARVIS, where did he run off to?” he asked, his hands reaching to massage his head.

_“The young master is currently in his room. He seems to be talking with his friend on his phone.”_

“Thanks, J. Keep an eye on him for me.”

_“Of Course, Sir.”_

The mechanic sighed, rubbing his head to try and abate the headache he felt coming. He felt a hand take in his free hand, holding it gently.

“Stephen?” he said, looking at the doctor he almost forgot was there the entire time. “Sorry about Peter. He’s usually more polite.”

The sorcerer merely smiled and planted a kiss on the hand he was holding.

“It’s quite alright.” He said, letting go of the hand and moving to stand up. “he’s just looking out for his father.”

Tony looked at Stephen, watching the man as he grabbed his clothes. He rolled his eyes at what the doctor said.

“I don’t know if you noticed but I’m the father. I’m the one supposed to look out for him.” Tony said. he copied the other man and began fixing his clothes, giving the other man a kiss as he passed by. “Besides, he was just being dramatic.”

“Oh, trust me. I can see where he gets it from.” The doctor smirked as he caught the apple thrown his way. He then opened a portal to dodge a pillow and reappeared behind the genius through another portal, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist.

“That’s not fair and you know it.” Tony pouted. He tried to hide a smile as the sorcerer planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, letting himself sink into the comfort of the man’s  hug. “ I hate you.” He said playfully, teasing.

The doctor just planted another kiss, this time to the other cheek, a smile playing at his lips that Tony can feel. “You know you love me.”

The genius turned around to wrap his arms around Stephen’s neck as he kissed him on the doctor’s jaw. “I’m starting to question why.”

The two men smiled at each other, leaning in for a kiss. Tony, still smiling, closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Stephen’s breath on his lips. Their lips about to touch as the two leaned in closer and-

_“I’m sorry to interrupt, Sir, but it sees the Young Master Peter is trying to prepare breakfast in the kitchen without supervision.”_

Tony sighed, glaring up at the ceiling as he muttered under his breath. _“Stupid interrupting AI”_

“Tell him I’ll be right down, J.” the arms around his waist tightened before letting go. “Stay for breakfast?”

“I’d love to,” Strange replied, “but it seems you have to talk  with your son. Dinner, though, would sound lovely.”

“I’ll take you up on that.” Tony said, reaching up to kiss the other man on the lips. “tonight at say..seven-ish?”

The sorcerer smiled at him, giving him another chaste kiss, “I’ll pick you up.”

Another portal opened behind him. He gave one last kiss to the inventor’s lips. He leaned back and smiled at the blush on the genius’ cheeks before stepping into the portal. “I’m keeping this apple by the way.” He said, biting into said apple before the portal closed.

The businessman smiled before shaking his head. He leaned down to pick up the pillow he threw only to see something under the bed. Curious, he crouched down and reached for the thing, grabbing something that has a familiar smooth surface. Kneeling up, he looked at the slightly dusty apple in his hand.

“Seriously, where are these apples coming from?” he wondered to himself. He  dusted it off on his shirt before taking a bite, smiling at the sweetness.

_“Sir, Young Master Peter seems to have used a chair to reach the sink. I’d advise to hurry up before he falls.”_

The billionaire cursed, picking up speed as he yelled, “Peter! Get down from the chair!”

 


	2. In his Closet (and in the couch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! i'm back again. honestly feeling happy that someone liked this so... here's another chapter! ^_^

Tony was silently freaking out as he stared inside his walk-in closet. There, in the middle of the suits (actual suits he wore to formal functions), was an apple. Another shiny red apple. A poor wire hanger was mutilated until it could be wrapped securely around the fruit and hanged as if it was a demented mobile.

“Uhh…ok.” the genius muttered. He gave side-eyed glances at the hanging fruit, avoiding it as if it was going to explode any second. “Just getting my jacket here, don’t mind me.”

He reached for the closest random blazer, uncaring which one he took, before bolting out the room and shutting the door.  He locked it for good measure but stayed in front of the door, staring confusedly at nothing. “What the hell is going on with these apples?” he asked himself in a whisper.

“Anthony?” a voice called behind him. The inventor jumped, startled by the sudden presence.

“Jesus!” Tony screamed. The doctor only smirked and went to give the shorter man a hug, kissing him on the cheeks.

Tony smiled a little at the gesture, hugging the sorcerer back.

“So,” the doctor started, “why are you being all… jumpy, today?”

Tony sighed, “It’s nothing really, probably just stressed out by the Accords and all.”

The taller man just hugged the other genius tighter, planting a kiss on Tony’s forehead. He pulled back from the hug and places a trembling hand on the inventor’s cheek. “Then dinner should take some of the stress away.”

The billionaire placed his hand on top of the other’s, nuzzling his cheek on it like a cat. He smiled at the comfort, leaning to the other man’s warmth.  “Hmm… maybe.”

“Shall we go then, my dear Anthony?” the sorcerer asked, offering his arm for the mechanic to hold.

“We shall, my sweet Stephen.”

The two men smiled at each other as they walked towards the elevator.

“By the way,” Tony said, “Where are you taking me for dinner?”

“I was thinking fancy,” Strange replied, “and I wanted to spoil you so how do you feel about having Italian?”

“I don’t feel like fancy,” Tony hummed, “I would never say no to Italian though.”

“I have just the place.” Stephen said. “There’s this quaint little place called Angelo’s. You’ll love it.”

“Then lead the way, doctor.”

As they were about to step through the portal the sorcerer created, Jarvis was heard through the speakers.

_“Sir, Young Master Peter is asking for you at the penthouse kitchen.”_

“What does he need, J?”

_“I believe he wants to eat dinner with you.”_

“Isn’t Pepper with him? Happy?”

_“Neither Miss Potts nor Mister Hogan is present at the tower. I believe Miss Potts has a meeting in New Jersey and Mister Hogan drove her there.”_

Frustrated, Tony ran a hand through his hair before looking at his boyfriend apologetically.

“Sorry, Stephy,” he apologized, “looks like I need to take a rain check on that dinner.”

The inventor reached to kiss the taller man, pleased when he felt the other man return it. As he was about to turn around and leave, he heard Stephen call for him.

“Wait, Anthony.” The mechanic turned around, looking curiously at the doctor.

“Let’s postpone dinner at Angelo’s, “ Stephen started, “but I’d like to have dinner with you and Peter tonight.”

Tony looked at Stephen in surprise. “You want to have dinner with me and my son?”

Stephen smiled warmly at his boyfriend, reaching out to hold his hands. “I would love to spend time with you, Anthony. And I like to get closer to Peter. He is your son, and I want to get to know him better.  I’m serious about this, Tony, about us. And I’m serious when I tell you that I love you and i want to be with you for as long as you want me.”

Tears built up in Tony’s eyes but he refused to make them drop. “Is this-“he coughed to clear his throat. “Is this a proposal-are you actually proposing?”

The sorcerer smiled at him, “While I’m not opposed to marrying you, I think it’s too big a step since we’ve only just begun dating. And you deserve a proper proposal.”

“Yeah, I’m not opposed to marrying you, too” Tony smiled as he raised the hands holding his, giving the trembling appendages a loving kiss. “And you know that I love you, too. Also, I’m never going to want to let you go, so I hope you’re prepared to keep me.”

“It’ll be a dream come true.” The two smiled at each other, basking in their rare moment of vulnerability together.

_“Sir, I hate to interrupt once more, but Young Master Peter is complaining about his hunger.”_

Sighing, Tony replied, “Ok, J, tell him I’m on the way. And that Stephen’s with me.”

_“Already done, Sir”_

“Now come, my sweet future fiancé,” Tony said, offering his hand to the sorcerer, in which was gladly taken and intertwined with the other’s.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the elevator opened on the penthouse floor, Tony was immediately assaulted by the weight of his son.

“Daddy!” Peter screamed, “you took forever to come! I thought I was gonna starve!”

The father just laughed at his boy, “Don’t be so dramatic, Petey-pie. It was only a few minutes.”

The eight year old pouted, his lower lip jutting out as he tried to glare at his dad. The said father just ruffled his hair and went to the kitchen, Stephen following behind. The child continued to pout until he heard his dad call for him.

“I thought you were hungry, Petey?” Tony asked, looking at the little boy from the kitchen counter. “Come here and Steph and I’ll make you some grilled cheese sandwiches.”

The little child tried to ignore the call but his stomach won after a few minutes. He ran into the kitchen, taking a seat on the chair that had a booster.

“Can I have bacon, too, daddy?” he asked. Tony was about to say no but he made the mistake of looking at his son, who gave him big shining eyes. “Plllleeaaasssee?

Tony, unable to resist his son’s adorable doe eyes, had no choice but to relent, taking out the package of bacon from the freezer.

“This is for breakfast, not dinner.” The mechanic weakly told the boy. Peter nodded at his father, saying a quick “Thank you, daddy!”.

“He has you wrapped around his little finger so thoroughly, Anthony.” Stephen said quietly to the grumbling genius. “It’s a nice look on you.”

Tony protested, but he can’t hide the smile on his lips as he hip-checked his boyfriend. “Shush and get back to grilling those cheeses, doctor.”

“As you wish, Anthony.” Stephen smirked, leaning in for a kiss –

“Daddy!”

Startled, Tony whipped his head towards his son, “Fu-uuudge. Um.. Peter, what is it, baby?”

“Daddy, can we drink apple juice, too?”

“Of course, Petey.”

Before long, the three of them was sitting on the table in the living room, having chosen to eat there so they could watch a movie at the same time. Tony sat in the middle of the couch, sandwiched between his energetic son and calm lover.

Tony already had to calm Peter down a few times since he gesture wildly every time he saw his favorite characters- which was almost everyone. Not to mention that he was feeling a bit touch-starved since he was always interrupted by Peter’s excitement when he goes to cuddle Stephen.

Subtlety, the billionaire slowly laid his head on the sorcerer’s shoulder, snuggling closer when arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Look! Look! They’re going to trip the giant-woah!”

“Peter!”

In his excitement, Peter overbalanced and almost fell off the couch. If it wasn’t for Tony’s quick reflexes, the boy would have fallen off the floor. On the other hand, a cup full of Peter’s juice fell, spilling the juice all over Peter and the floor.

“Shiiiiimeny Cricket!” Tony yelled.

“Are you alright, Peter, Anthony?” Strange asked, concern lacing his tone.

Tony checked all over the boy, frantically looking for any injury his son might have gotten.

“I’m ok, daddy, see!” Peter twirled in a circle, showing his dad that he was fine. The action drew Tony’s attention to the mess to the boy’s clothes and on the floor.

“You’re all messy, Petey-Pie,” Tony commented. “Let’s get you all cleaned up.”

“Anthony, “Stephen called, making the inventor stop and look at him, “Would you mind if I help Peter get clean?”

“Really? He can be a bit of a handful.”

Strange shook his head, “I don’t mind.”

“Well, in that case, I trust you could get him clean. Meanwhile, I’ll take care of the mess here.”

“Of course, Anthony. Now come on, Peter, let’s get you in cleaner clothes.”

The boy shook his head, pouting and glaring at the sorcerer. “No! I want daddy!”

Tony kneeled dow on the child’s level and smiled gently at him, “It’s alright, bambi. I’ll come in a little bit, ok? Stephen can help you get changed.”

“…Fine. But I want baths. I feel sticky.” The boy relented. Tony just nodded, gesturing the boy to take Stephen’s hand.

“Could you prepare a bath for him.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem.”

While the two left to get Peter cleaned, Tony got rags to clean up the mess on the floor. Luckily enough, it didn’t spill on the carpet and was easy enough to wipe with the rag. Floor cleaned, Tony then inspected the couch to see if it got messy by the juice. The couch had a couple of drops but not really noticeable so Tony just fixed the cushion and arranged the throw pillows. In doing so,  he found a heavily bruised apple lodged between the arm and the cushion.

The billionaire picked the ruined fruit up; glad it hadn’t been smashed and ruined the couch. He looked at the fruit and at the couch.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” he asked himself.

“From the bathroom” Stephen answered from behind him.

Tony jumped, startled by the sudden answer. He turned around to look at his boyfriend.

“Stephen! Stop Surpri-“ he cut himself off as he laughed at the sorcerer. The aforementioned man stood, staring exasperatedly at the laughing man.  He was wet from the waist up, his head was also covered in soap bubbles, hair styled in a single spike upwards.

The taller man rolled his eyes at the still laughing man. “Yes, yes, laugh at my misfortune.”

“What the-“  Tony laughed, “What the hell happened to you?”

“Your child decided that I had to have a change of hair and he was the one to give it.”

Tony managed to get himself under control, only releasing a few giggles, “Well, I have to say, Peter’s an excellent hairstylist.”

Stephen just shook his head, a few bubbles falling off. Then, he spread his arms as he smiled at his lover, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“If you think it looks great on me, why don’t I get a hug.”

Tony’s eyes widen, shaking his head frantically. “No, no. Stephen, Don’t you dare-No!”

The mechanic turned to run but a portal opened as he did, sending him straight into the sorcerer’s waiting arms.

“Stephen!” Tony complained, but a smile spread on his face, relishing in the hug.

The doctor chuckled, tightening his hold before letting him go.

“This has been fun, Anthony,” Stephen said as he put a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips. “But I’m afraid I have to go. Its getting late.”

Tony pouted but gave the taller man another kiss. “okay. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course, my dear Anthony.”

“I can’t wait”

With one final kiss, Stephen stepped through a portal that took him to Kamar-Taj.

Tony sighed wistfully, a smile on his lips.

“Hey, J? Did Peter finish taking his bath?”

_“Yes, Sir. He is in his room, choosing what to wear.”_

“Thanks, J.”

Tony took a step, stepping on the forgotten apple that fell on the floor when Stephen surprised him. Shaking his head, he picked it up and threw it in a trash bin on his way to Peter’s room.

 


End file.
